


Something That We'll Be Able To Deal With

by Rae325



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: F/M, Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-05-31
Updated: 2015-12-26
Packaged: 2018-04-02 03:28:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 18,557
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4044139
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rae325/pseuds/Rae325
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Regina, Robin, and their family move forward together</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

_A/N: This is a little story set a few months post-finale that gives a glimpse into the Mills-Hood family and how they’re dealing with everything put before them where the finale left off.  Not sure if this will remain a one-shot or if I will add more stories, generally dealing with OQ and their family during this time.  Let me know if you would be interested in more, and if so feel free to leave prompts._

 

* * *

 

 

Even walking up the stairs feels like a chore this evening. Robin’s legs are so heavy, his eyes bleary, and it is only the sound of Regina and their boys voices and laughs that keeps Robin from collapsing into the closest chair he can find as soon as he closes the door behind him.  It’s a Saturday and Robin planned to spend the day here, with the woman he loves and their sons, but David had called and asked for help at the station. Being David’s deputy is a job that Robin would never have seen for himself (he still is not overly fond of law enforcement), but Robin is a part of this town now, so he fills the vacancy left by another thief turned sheriff.

 

Robin follows the sound of Regina’s deep, rich laugh and Roland’s excited chatter to the end of the hallway. He finds them and Henry in the guest bedroom that Regina had mentioned turning into a nursery, but which just yesterday had still been filled with a full size bed and sophisticated decorations. But what he sees in front of him now is a room that he suspects has been magically cleared of its old furniture, but is now in the midst of being decorated by hand.

 

Henry is on a stepstool paining the top border of the room purple.  Roland is on Regina’s shoulders, dabbing his brush filled with pale yellow paint haphazardly at the wall, while Regina and Henry try not to laugh at his attempts. They’re all covered in paint, and Robin takes a moment to stare at Regina’s hair, tied back in a ponytail and streaked with yellow.

 

Robin watches the three of them unnoticed for a moment. They look like a family, a happy family. Robin is grinning as he walks into the room, his hand settling on the side of a beautiful light wood crib. “What is all this?”

 

“Our little sister needs somewhere to sleep,” Roland tells him, as Regina lifts him off her shoulders so that he can run to Robin. Robin lifts his boy into his arms, and Roland is all smiles as Robin swings him around before setting him back on the ground. Robin thanks his lucky stars that Roland came through the ordeal with Zelena unscathed.  Robin still feels a bit of unease about erasing his son’s memory, knows he will need to explain it to Roland when he is older and when he starts asking more questions about his little sister.  For now Robin just holds his son and revels in his beautiful smile.

 

Robin looks over at Regina and Henry, the boy climbing down from the ladder and standing next to his mother. She’s barefoot, giving Henry a slight height advantage now, but Robin thinks he has never seen Henry look more like a boy than he has in these past few months.  He’s clung more to her these last few months, his anchor in the horrible storm following Emma becoming the Dark One.  Regina has spent many a night in her teenage son’s room after he wakes from a nightmare of Regina covered in blood, dying from a sword wound that Robin still dreams about himself.

 

Regina’s hand is on Henry’s back, rubbing gentle circles, and smiling at him. Henry leans against Regina’s side and seems to relish the way she wraps her arm more snugly around him.  Regina smiles at Robin, that genuine, wide, loving smile. She’s wearing leggings and a t-shirt that is streaked with paint matching the yellow spots under her ear and in the hair. Robin grins widely, adores that he gets to see her like this, free, uninhibited, and so happy. He counts his lucky starts that he is the man she has chosen to share herself with.

 

Robin has wondered many sleepless nights if it is unfair to drag Regina into raising this child with him, but she looks so happy right now, looking at him and surrounded by their sons, preparing a nursery for their baby.  _Their baby._

 

“We didn’t mean to start without you,” Regina tells Robin, her eyes so bright and full of love, “but Henry and I were looking through his baby things to see what our little peanut could use.”  

 

Robin’s heart melts at _our little peanut._ It had taken many a midnight conversation before Regina believed that Robin would truly see the baby as theirs _._ She had been so afraid, but finally after so many nights (nights that ached when Robin saw the tears in Regina’s eyes, but nights always ended with them falling asleep in each other’s arms, nights that Robin thinks have made their relationship closer) Robin had convinced Regina that he wanted nothing more than to raise this child as together, that if she wanted that the baby would be _theirs_.  After that Regina’s enthusiasm had grown by the day and she had started to prepare their home ( _their home_ – Robin still finds himself tearful at the thought that this is real, that they’re finally together, choosing to build a family together) for a new little life.

Robin needs to go to Regina, must wrap his arms around this amazing woman, the mother of his child.  He can finally hold her in his arms now that he is back with her after terrible long weeks in New York, weeks that make Robin feel physically ill to think about.  But he tries to push the thoughts of Zelena and her deception from his mind, pushes the feel of her embrace (Marian’s arms, he thinks before correcting himself, trying to remember the woman he loved as she was) from his mind.  Focuses instead on Regina, a woman who loves him enough to take this journey with him, a woman who has embraced this child so easily no matter the circumstances of its conception.

 

Regina is looking at him with concern, and Robin wonders just how much of his thoughts his face betrayed. He goes to her then, pressing a soft kiss to her lips with a reassuring smile that he’s ok.  Regina engulfs Robin in a tight hug, and his eyes slip closed as he revels in the warm protection of her arms.  She makes him feel safe and so loved.  He buries his face in her hair, breathes in the scent of her shampoo and paint, and presses kisses to the silky strands.  Robin stays in Regina’s arms for a moment, soaks up the joy of simply being with her.

 

He keeps an arm around Regina’s waist when he pulls away, would gladly stay wrapped in her embrace if they didn’t have two kids just staring at them.  But Regina presses in closer, her arm holding him tightly as she looks up at him to check that he’s ok. 

 

Robin nods and smiles in thanks, before he turns to Henry, clasps him on the shoulder, tells him, “Thank you for doing all this.”

 

Henry smiles back at Robin.  “Sure.  It was fun, and Roland is right, our baby sister is going to need somewhere to sleep.

 

Robin feels so grateful that Henry has accepted Robin gracefully back into his and Regina’s lives like this, that he’s accepting the baby as well.  Robin already adores this young man, so much Regina’s son: clever, witty, kind, brave, and deeply protective of the people he loves. 

 

“What can I do to help?” Robin asks.

 

“You’ve had a long day,” Regina says. “Why don’t we take a dinner break?”

 

“At least let me cook.  You three did all this.”  Robin motions around the room, takes in the stuffed animals, the colorful blankets, the rocking chair that Regina spent many nights rocking Henry in.

 

“Mom already agreed to pizza.” Henry says happily as he pulls his phone out of his pocket.

 

Robin leans into Regina, wraps his arms around her waist and presses a kiss to her lips and tells her, “I love you so much.”

 

“I love you too.”  She gives him a soft kiss and Robin feels like the luckiest man alive, does every time she kisses him, every time she touches him with such love, every time she says those words.  She had been the first one to say it.  Of course he had been saying it in not so many words for a year, but he hadn’t wanted to pressure her, had held off on saying _I love you_ after they were back together until she was ready.  She told him one night as they talked about this child, about his concern that perhaps he was pressuring Regina into a commitment to him by telling her he wanted her to be the baby’s mother. She had told him then with absolute certainty that he and their family was the only future she wanted, that _she loved him_. Robin had returned the sentiment that he had felt in his heart for so long (he thinks he cannot remember a time when he knew Regina and didn’t love her), his eyes filled with tears, as he laughed a giddy laugh, and kissed her.

 

“I hope you like the room,” Regina says. “We can change anything.  Roland got so excited once Henry and I started pulling boxes out of the attic that he didn’t want to wait to start decorating.  Then Henry joined in.  They’ve already figured out that I can’t say no when there are two of them.”

 

“Just wait until there’s three of them.” Robin says, trying to be enthusiastic, trying not to associate this innocent baby with Zelena’s actions. “This is all amazing Regina. I don’t know how to thank you for loving our baby so much.  I’m still…” Robin sighs and looks away, ashamed.  “There are some days when I don’t know if I will love her enough.”

 

“You will,” Regina says with such certainty, leaning down to meet his eyes.  “We will both love our sweet little girl just like we love our other kids.”  Robin tries to believe her, wants to be strong for his family. Regina squeezes him tighter to her and gives him a little smile.  “I’m afraid too sometimes, but I remember how easy it was to fall in love with Henry, to just hold him and know he was my son.  You have every right to be afraid and conflicted, but I know you Robin.” She presses her hand to his chest, tells him, “I know your heart.”  He loves the way she looks at him, loves that she seems able to see into his soul. “And I know that once we hold our girl nothing else will matter.” 

 

Robin tries to believe Regina; he holds her tighter and tries to believe that his heart will be as strong enough to love his daughter how she deserves.  He steals a glance at Roland and Henry, who are looking through boxes of old toys and books.

 

Robin sees Regina watching their boys too, a worried expression on her face.  “How is Henry today?”

 

“I think it’s setting in that it’s going to take time to get Emma back.”  Regina looks so terribly sad as he tells Robin, “I wish I could make everything ok for him. I’m his mother, and I can’t do anything to help him.”

 

Robin presses his forehead to Regina’s. “You know that isn’t true.”

 

“He doesn’t deserve this.  Neither does Emma”

 

Robin hates the implication:  Regina does.  She deserves the pain she’s suffered in her life.  She deserved to be the one the darkness took.  Robin fears those thoughts will always linger for Regina, but he will be damned if he doesn’t do everything in his power to prove to her how loved she is and how good and beautiful and deserving of love and happiness she is. She’s getting there, Robin thinks; in these last months he’s seen a kind of peace and contentment settle over her. And though she hurts terribly for what happened to Emma, for what Henry is going through, Robin sees so much joy in Regina in the quiet moments when she’s with him and their boys. He sees her wide, bright smile every day, and so he knows that he can

 

Robin captures Regina’s lips in a soft kiss, runs his hands up and down her back.  “I love you so much.”

 

“I love you too Robin.  Our family is going to be ok.  We will all get through this together.”

 

Robin’s heart swells at the words _our family._ He still doesn’t feel like he deserves the forgiveness and love that Regina has given him, but he won’t turn away from her gifts, won’t turn away from their family. “You’re right my love. As long as we have each other and our children we can do anything.”

 

They watch Henry and Roland together, Robin frowning a bit as he looks at the older boy and thinks of all that Henry is going through. “Henry didn’t need to do all this.”

 

“He wanted to.  He’s excited about his sister.”  It still amazes and humbles Robin some days how fully Regina has embraced this child, how she has been able to trust that Robin truly wants her to be the baby’s mother.

 

Robin takes a deep breath, tries to calm his nerves and take in all the good that surrounds him.  “Our lives are about to change forever.”

 

Regina smiles and tells him, “It’s going to be amazing.”

 

Robin hates that his stomach still twists at the thought of how this child was conceived.  For a moment he feels overwhelmed by nausea and anger. But then he looks at Regina, her eyes soft and full of love at the thought of this child, and Robin finds himself believing that he will love this baby just as much as he loves Roland.

 

Regina senses his unease, her hands wind into his hair, caressing his scalp, and making Robin purr.  Regina chuckles at him before leaning closer and whispering, “It’ll be ok Robin.  We are both going to love our little girl so much.”

 

“I do love her,” Robin says, his throat instantly choked with tears.  “It’s just hard not to think of Zelena sometimes.”

 

“I know.”  Regina reassures him, her fingers running through Robin’s hair. He focuses on Regina’s hands, imagines her touch washing away the memory of Zelena.  It doesn’t work, he can’t erase that woman, no matter how hard he tries.  He grasps Regina’s hand in his stilling her movements and bringing her palm to his lips.

 

“I’m sorry.”  Robin shakes his head.  “Thank you for doing all this.  The nursery is incredible, and you have Roland and Henry so excited.”

 

“You don’t need to be sorry, and you don’t need to be ok right now.”

 

“I need to be ok for our daughter. She needs a father who loves her unconditionally.”

 

“That is exactly what she will have. It’s what she already has. You love this baby so much already.”

 

“I do.”  Robin doesn’t realize there are tears on his cheeks until Regina is wiping them away.

 

“I know.  Having doubts doesn’t make you love her any less.  And neither does thinking about what Zelena did to you.”

 

Regina’s fingers wind into Robin’s hair, thumbs caressing his face.  He reaches up and intertwines their hands, holding on to her tightly.  She’s been his strength on this journey they’re taking together to become parents again.  Regina squeezes his hands and presses a little kiss to his nose before letting her forehead fall against his.  “I’m not going anywhere,” Regina whispers, and Robin holds onto the promise like a lifeline.  He breathes Regina in and holds tight to the knowledge that they have each other and together he trusts that they can face the future.

 

 

 

 

 


	2. Chapter 2

_A/N: Thanks to everyone who read and reviewed the first chapter. This chapter is set on Mother’s Day, which given the unclear canon timeline, I took the liberty of setting sometime after the first chapter of this story.  I’ve incorporated half of a lovely prompt from_ 85.Sunsprite _who asked for Henry to tell Regina that she is his real mom (the rest of that prompt to follow in the future).  Hope you all enjoy the chapter._

* * *

 

 

Robin watches Regina tuck Henry in, pulling the covers back and cocooning him tightly into the comforter.  She sits down facing him, her hands smoothing back the hair from his forehead.  Henry presses into Regina’s touch, and Robin finds himself suddenly tearful, feels his heart swell with love for this woman who overcame so much in her life to be such an incredible mother.

 

“Thank you for making today so special sweetheart.”

 

“I had too many Mother’s Days to make up for,” Henry tells Regina, his voice suddenly somber, his face reflecting the guilt that Robin knows the young man still feels.

 

“None of that,” Regina says, smiling widely. “We have each other back now, so we don’t need to dwell on the past anymore.”  Her hands cup Henry’s face.  “I love you so much my little prince.  I am so very proud of you, and I am the luckiest mother in the whole world to have you for a son.”

 

“Not as lucky as I am that you’re my mom.”

 

Robin watches as Regina’s eyes fill with tears and she beams at Henry, and he sits back up to meet her in an embrace.

 

“I love you Mom.”

 

“I love you too.”  Regina gives Henry another tight squeeze before pressing a kiss to his forehead as he lies back on his pillow again. 

 

Regina doesn’t want to ruin this moment, doesn’t want to spoil this for Henry, but she knows where his mind is even if he hasn’t said it out loud.  “It’s ok to miss Emma today.  I appreciate you trying to make Mother’s Day special for me, but I know today was hard.”

 

Henry shakes his head but stays silent for a long moment.  Regina waits him out, her hand running softly through his hair.  When he finally speaks his throat sounds tight and his eyes are shining. “Today is about you. You’re my mom.” His voice breaks and he falls silent, looks at Regina with pleading eyes, needing her to believe him.

 

Regina gathers Henry up in her arms, wants so desperately to take his pain away, wants him to finally be able to be just a teenager who doesn’t have to carry the weight of the world on his shoulders.

 

“Always sweetheart.  I love you more than anything Henry, and that means that the most important thing to me is what you need.  So if you need to cry or just take time to be upset about Emma, you can.”

 

“No!”  Regina sees Henry’s frustration mounting.  “I love Emma, but you’re my mom.  I want today to be about us.  I wanted it to be special for you, because _you_ are my mom.”

 

For a moment Regina can’t speak, needs to just take in that this is real, that after everything they’ve been through, that she and Henry are really here at this amazing place.

And she knows that Henry is hurting and missing Emma terribly, but she sees how much in this moment he just wants to make sure that everything is ok with him mother, that their relationship hasn't been too damaged by the past. They are more than ok now, and most days Henry feels safe with that knowledge but today he is unsure and feels guilty. So Regina just rubs Henry's back and tries to show him how loved he is, and she tries to let him be ok with or without words to express all the pain of the past and the present. He sighs and nuzzles against her chest, and Regina remembers how he did that as a baby. He is so grown, but oh so much still her baby boy. 

“I love you so much Henry.”

 

“I know.  I’m sorry I ever doubted it.  I was so stupid.”

 

“Don’t you dare talk about my son that way,” Regina says with a smile.  But it works, because Henry rolls his eyes and smiles back at her.  “That’s my little prince.  You made today so special for me, just like every day that I’ve been your mother.”

 

“You’re my real mom, you know that right? You raised me. _You_ made me who I am.”

 

“If I can take any credit for the incredible young man that you have become Henry, then it will be the very best thing that I have ever done.”

 

“Are you kidding?  I’m totally like you.  Ask Robin. He thinks it’s hilarious.”

 

“Hilarious, huh?”

 

“Yep.”  He flashes her a mischievous little smile, and Regina is so grateful that her resilient son hasn’t been beaten down by the pain he’s endured. His smile quickly turns into a wide yawn. “I’m exhausted. I’ve got to go to sleep.”

 

Regina savors the growing expression of contentment and comfort on Henry’s face for a moment.  There’s so much that her brave boy has had to deal with that it breaks her heart. She aches for him, and some nights she finds herself unable to sleep, staring at the ceiling and desperately wishing she could take his pain away.

 

Regina bends down and presses her lips to his cheek, still soft like a little boy’s, but he’s growing so mature now. Sometimes she misses those pudgy cheeks and the feeling of a baby in her arms.  But she thinks this age is the very best because she’s watching her son become his own person.  A brave, kind, clever, amazing person that still looks at her with all the love and trust he had when she would cradle him in her arms.

 

“Sweet dreams honey.”

 

“Sweet dreams Mom.”

 

Regina heart feels so full already as she walks out of Henry’s bedroom.  She has a son who loves her so much despite everything.  He came home to her.  There were so many days when she never believed that he would think of her as his mother again after and then days believing that she would never see him again. But he’s home now, he’s home.

 

“Are you all right?” Robin’s voice pulls Regina from her thoughts. Robin’s hands are on her cheeks wiping away tears she hadn’t been aware she had shed.

 

Regina smiles, feels more tears slip from her eyes.  “I’m just so grateful.”

 

Robin smiles a relieved smile, leans in and whispers.  “I understand the feeling,”

 

Regina wraps her arm around Robin, leaning against his side, and sighing contentedly when his arm pulls her tight to him.  They walk back to their bedroom together, Robin closing the door behind them and turning to Regina. She gives him that look, the one that makes Robin ache because as much he loves every smile she gives him, he hates the doubt in her eyes that anyone could love her so deeply. Robin leans his forehead against Regina’s and runs his hands through her hair.  He knows words won’t erase the fear, but holding her and touching her like this seems to soothe some of the worry at least.  Her hands cover his, fingers weaving between his own. She closes her eyes and breathes him in. Robin watches the way her body relaxes and an easy, content smile settles on her lips.

 

“I have something for you,” Robin tells Regina a few moments later when he has her wrapped up in his arms.

 

“You didn’t have to get me anything.”

 

“I know that I’m still new to this world’s holidays, but I do believe that it’s customary to give a present to the mother of one’s child.  Besides, even if we weren’t bringing our baby girl home in a couple of months, you are the most incredible mother I’ve ever met, and that should be honored.”

 

“I’m sure that’s not true.”

 

“I believe that Henry agrees with me.”  Robin flashes Regina a smile, and she accepts his words without argument even if she does believe that her son is far too forgiving when he tells her that she’s the best mother he could ever want.

 

“Thank you for including Roland today. He’s loved you since he first met you in the enchanted forest.” Robin smiles playfully and adds, “Just like his father.”

 

“I would never try to replace Marian, but I will always love Roland and I will cherish whatever role he wants me to have in his life.”

 

Robin’s eyes are suddenly wet and he smiles gratefully back at Regina.  “I am truly the luckiest man in all the realms.”  Regina shakes her head.  “You have more love in your heart than anyone else that I have ever met. You have held me and our boys up there last months, you’ve lent me your strength and shown me more love and forgiveness than I deserve.”

 

“No, don’t you dare say that!” 

 

“It’s the truth Regina. I hurt you, and I will never be able to take that back.”

 

“There was nothing to forgive. We’ve talked about this.”

 

“And you’ve admitted that it hurt that I tried to fix my relationship with…” he shakes his head, must stop himself from thinking of her as Marian.

 

“Hey,” Regina’s hands cradle Robin’s cheeks, drawing his eyes to meet hers. They’ve talked about this so many times, and yes, it hurt Regina at first, had made her so afraid that she was Robin’s second choice after all, that he would have been happier if he could have had his wife back, the perfect family with Roland and their new baby. But Robin had broken down in tears, trusted Regina to hear how terribly guilty he felt at the fact that he had slept with the woman he thought was his wife.  He hated himself for betraying Regina by trying to move on without her in his life. Hated himself too every time he closed his eyes and thought of Regina while he was having sex then sobbed in the bathroom, fist in his mouth so he wouldn’t wake anyone, and missed Regina so much he didn’t think he would survive.

 

“I’ve told you,” Regina breathes, her face so close to Robin’s, her hands running through his hair, “I was upset at first, but that was because I was afraid that I wasn’t the person you truly wanted. But you my thief,” she smiles, gives his nose a quick peck, “you made me understand that for some crazy reason, you do want me.”  She feels almost shy saying those words, but she does know.  Robin loves her, and even if she still thinks him a fool, Regina trusts Robin’s love without doubt.

 

“That means everything to me, my love.”

 

Regina smiles and gives Robin a soft kiss.  “So no more feeling guilty.  I understand why you would want to try to make a life with a woman you believed was the wife you loved. None of this was your fault. Zelena did something awful to you, but you and I are here now, and we are moving forward together. That is all that matters to me.”

 

Robin takes a deep breath, and Regina can see that the regret still hangs on him, a weariness that wasn’t in his eyes when they met.  But he pulls her close, tells her, “And also to me.  I love you with my entire heart.”

 

She kisses him, a smile on her lips, soft moans that do things to Robin.  He finds himself insatiable when it comes to Regina, could spend hours kissing every inch of her skin, hours listening to her gasp and moan. But first he wants to give her his present, his stomach in knots, even though he knows how much she loves him. When Regina pulls her lips away for a breath, Robin brings her hand to his lips kissing her knuckles as she whines at the loss of his mouth on hers.  Robin chuckles.  “I’m sorry my love. Will you allow me to give you your present first?”

 

“Only if you promise that I can give you a present in return.” She raises her eyebrow before reaching down to give his bottom a little squeeze.  Robin feels his worries fade away as Regina smiles at him and leans in to nip at his bottom lip.

 

Robin’s heart feels so light seeing Regina smile at him playfully.  “You aren’t playing fair Milady.” 

 

He takes her hand and leads her to the bed, sitting down and reaching into his bedside table. Regina is beside him, pressed close against his side, an arm wrapped around him.  Robin turns to Regina, nervous again about how Regina will react. He rests his hand on Regina’s thigh and tells her, “I don’t want you to think I am asking anything of you that you aren't ready for, but I do want to give you something as a promise that I am yours forever and so is our family. ”

 

Robin hands Regina a small box, which she opens with slightly trembling hand, to reveal a band of five braided strands of silver gold.  She looks up at Robin with wide eyes.  “Five bands, one to represent each member of our family.  One of the things that I love most about you is what an incredible mother you are.  I am so grateful that you’ve chosen to be our girl’s mother.  She will be the luckiest girl in all the realms.”

 

“I’m the lucky one.”

 

“Hardly,” Robin insists. “I hope you like the ring, and I hope it will be a reminder that I am yours as long as you’ll have me Regina Mills.”

 

“Forever Robin. Don’t you ever doubt for a moment that I will be by your side.”  It had frightened her to admit this at first, terrified her to lay her heart out again. She was so afraid of being the one who the relationship meant more to, afraid for Robin to know how devastated she would be without him, had been for the weeks she thought she would never see him again.  But Robin had been so open, so afraid of losing Regina again, and so very certain that she was everything that he wanted.

 

Regina takes the ring from the box, studies it’s simple but beautiful pattern for a moment, before sliding it onto her left ring finger.  The choice of finger does not escape Robin’s notice and he sucks in a little breath before Regina is leaning in and kissing him.

 

“Thank you,” Regina whispers against his lips.  “I love you so much.  The ring is absolutely beautiful and perfect.

 

Robin’s hands run though Regina’s long hair.  “I’m glad you like it my love.  I promise to buy you a new one if we decide to ever expand our family beyond five.” She loves him for those words, for never thinking of her as broken because she can’t carry a child. She loves that he doesn’t care how another child would enter their family, only that they would love it together. Just as they will love their daughter.

 

“Thank you,” Regina whispers. She throws her arms around his neck and kisses him.  “It’s my turn to give you a present now.”

 

“So bossy my love.”

 

“Are you complaining?”

 

“Never.”

 

“That’s what I thought.”

 

Robin laughs, and Regina feels so grateful for that sound, misses it terribly on the difficult days. But today her love is smiling, and for now their love and the sight of Regina so wonderfully happy, is all Robin wants.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 


	3. Chapter 3

  
This isn’t how they were supposed to meet their baby: screaming and alone in the forest still covered in blood, her umbilical cord tied off with a strip of cloth. Regina had been certain that when Zelena escaped three weeks before her due date (it’s been two awful sleepless weeks since then, weeks where Regina and Robin had searched every moment) that she wanted to keep the baby. Regina had found herself feeling so guilty, even if rationally she knew that Zelena should never be allowed to raise this child. Regina had been certain that Zelena would never do what Cora had done.

But the baby is lying on the ground alone, and Regina understands instantly that she is the reason. Zelena had seen how much Regina loved and wanted this child, and Zelena had punished the baby for being loved by Regina, just as she had punished Robin and Roland.

Regina runs to the squalling baby, pulling the tiny child tight to her breast. “It’s ok, my love. Mommy’s here.” The tiny body feels so cold as Regina holds her close. Regina focuses on warming the baby, her hands glowing as she uses her magic to give the tiny child some of her own heat, light magic flowing so easily from Regina’s hands. And then the little girl is glowing too, white light surrounding her little body and all Regina can feel is love, so much love and trust coming from her daughter.

“What’s happening?” Robin asks, eyes wide and afraid.

Regina can’t explain it. This little life somehow knows Regina, responds to her magic and her touch with all this incredible love. She knows Regina instantly, returns the love she feels coming from the warm arms holding her. “She’s so beautiful,” Regina gasps, tears clouding her vision.

Robin moves close then, his hand reaching out to touch his daughter for the first time. His hand is on her still glowing back, her cries already calming, soothed by the warmth of her parents’ touch and her mother’s magic.

“I’m going to transport us to the hospital, ok?”

Robin nods, crying now too, amazed by his daughter. He wraps his arms around both of them as purple smoke engulfs them.

There’s a flurry of activity, Whale taking the baby from Regina. The girl is crying again immediately. Regina reaches out for her, lets the baby grasp her finger tight in her little hand. Her palm is glowing white, and Regina feels the baby’s fear fading as Regina coos, “It’s ok my darling. You’re ok. Mommy and Daddy are right here.”

Robin rushes forward, his hand running over his daughter’s forehead. “It’s ok peanut. You’re safe.”

Regina feels her baby calming, feels her love for her parents. “That’s right peanut. Daddy and I love you so much.”

They stay with her as the doctors and nurses make certain that the baby is ok. She is. She’s all right, their brave little girl. She’s only a few hours old, and Regina knew, she knew the second her daughter was born, felt her little girl enter the would. It makes sense now that Regina knows her baby has such powerful magic that is already connected to her mama’s.

Regina reaches her free hand out to Robin, wonders if he’s frightened by the magic radiating from their child. Regina sees pure joy on Robin’s face as he wraps his arm around her and pulls her close, whispers “I love you” against her cheek.

“I love you,” she murmurs back, awed at her life, joy and love filling her so completely. She kisses him for a moment and then her eyes are back on their beautiful daughter.

* * *

 

  
Long hours later the baby is given a clean bill of health and Robin and Regina are able to bring her home. The boys are with the Charmings, on their way home shortly to meet their sister.

While they wait, Regina and Robin have curled up on their bed together with their little girl. She’s in Robin’s arms, wrapped in a hand knitted blanket, a gift from Snow that had brought Regina to tears. Regina is leaning against Robin’s chest, her hand never leaving their daughter, stroking soft wispy brown hair and playing with tiny fingers, so perfect and beautiful her little baby girl.

Regina can hear the pain in Robin’s voice when he speaks, his eyes downcast. “I love her so much. I didn’t think…”

Regina’s reaches up to cup Robin’s cheek. “I always knew. Our girl is so lucky to have the best daddy in the whole world.”

“And the best mother.” He pauses, considering how to ask. “She already knows you. Regina, she literally lights up when you hold her.”

“I can feel her.” Regina looks at Robin with so much wonder. “She has this amazing light, good, beautiful magic. I feel it calling to me. I feel her love and trust every time I touch her.”

“She knows her mama. ” Tears begin to roll down Robin’s cheeks. “Thank you my love.”  
  
“No, thank you for trusting me to be her mom.”

“Regina, you’re the woman I love and an incredible mother. There is no one else I would choose to raise a family with. I am so grateful everyday that you gave me a second chance.”

“Please Robin, it’s time to leave regrets in the past. Nothing that happened was your fault. I love you Robin, and that will never change. I have you and our children, and this life we have together with our family is everything that I have ever wanted.”

Robin nods, accepting the grace that he still doesn’t feel completely deserving of. He can’t change the past, but he will do everything in his power to fill Regina’s future with so much love and joy every day.

“I feel her love for you too Robin. When you touch her, when you talk to her, the magic radiating off her is amazing. You soothe her and make her feel loved. Which is a feeling I understand.”

“Thank you,” Robin whispers, leaning his forehead against hers. “I will try every day to be worthy of the faith you both have in me.”

“You already are.” Regina kisses Robin, savors the feeling of his lips against hers.

Regina sighs contentedly and leans her head on Robin’s shoulder next to their baby’s sweet little face, her arm wrapped around Robin’s waist. “She needs a name. Do you still like Anna?”

“As long as it’s all right with you.”

“Of course I want to honor the woman who helped make you the man you are.”

“I wish you could have met her. She would have adored you.”

Regina can’t help but laugh, is certain there isn’t a mother in the world who would be happy that her son fell in love with the Evil Queen. But somehow Robin doesn’t see that, he sees Regina. And she knows without a doubt that he would be so proud to introduce her to his mother.

“I’m sorry she isn’t here to meet her granddaughter.”

“Me too.” Robin stares at his daughter, tears welling in his eyes. He looks at his baby and all he sees is beauty. Some dark part of his heart had feared that she would be touched by how she was conceived. He had been so terrified he would see Zelena when he looked at his baby. But he doesn’t. He sees Regina’s daughter, through and through. He sees a brave girl with a beautiful heart and light magic. “I love her so much.”

“I know.” Regina leans up to press a kiss to Robin’s lips. He’s suffered so much these last months worrying every day whether he would love their baby as he loves Roland. Regina is so relieved that finally Robin is able to hold Anna and realize what she never doubted: that he loves his daughter without reservation.

Regina leans down to kiss their daughter’s head, so grateful that she’s safe. “Hi there Anna. We’re so happy to have you home sweetheart. Daddy and I love you so much.”

“We do baby girl,” Robin says, kissing his daughter too. “I love you Anna. You’re our perfect little daughter.”

Regina is suddenly overwhelmed, chokes back a sob. Robin looks at her worried, but she’s smiling so brightly. “We have a daughter.” Her smile could light up the room, makes Robin’s heart so full. Regina runs her fingers along Robin’s cheek and giggles. “I have you and Henry and Roland and now Anna. I’m so happy.”

“As am I my love. You make me so happy, and I will spend the rest of our lives trying to make you happy.”

“Having you makes me happier than I ever thought possible. You don’t need to do anything besides be here with me.”

“Always.”

For a long moment Regina and Robin lose themselves in staring at Anna. Blue eyes that open when her parents coo at her. Fingers that grasp onto their hands. Their sweet sweet baby.

They’re pulled from their wonder by the sound of the front door banging open. Robin watches Regina jump, hates how easily she startles, knows the years of abuse and pain she suffered. Robin’s heart hurts so much thinking of what was done to Regina. He aches with the knowledge that he can’t take that pain from her.

But then their boys are running into the room, and Regina’s face bursts into a beautiful smile. This right here is all Regina is thinking of, so Robin follows her lead and tries not to be consumed by the pain of the past. He’ll hold her and listen when she needs to speak of that pain, but now is not the time. Now is the time to think of the incredible joy of this day that their baby was born.  
  
Henry and Roland are running towards the bed, Henry holding Roland’s hand to make sure he doesn’t become careless in his excitement and jump too close to their sister. The sight makes Regina’s heart impossibly fuller. Henry is such a good, kind young man. She didn’t ruin her beautiful son. He’s smiling at her and looking so happy that his mother has her happy ending. She wraps her arm around him and presses a kiss to his hair.

“Congratulations.” Henry tells his mom and Robin. He’s cuddled against Regina’s side, peering at the bundle in Robin’s arms. “She’s so cute.”

“Do you want to hold her?” Robin asks. He’s seen Henry with Neal, knows the boy is as good with babies as he is with Roland.

Robin reaches across Regina to gently place Anna into her big brother’s arms. Roland bounces across the bed, following his sister excitedly.

“What’s her name?” Roland asks.

“Anna,” Robin tells his son, “after Grandma.”

“Hi Anna. I’m Roland, your big brother. And that’s Henry. He’s also your big brother. We’re going to be the best brothers ever.”

Henry chuckles and rocks Anna in his arms. “Roland’s right you know,” he tells Anna. “We are going to be the best big brothers in the world.” Anna fusses in Henry’s arms, her little fists reaching out from the blanket.

Regina reaches out for her baby’s hand, letting Anna grasp on to her finger and bring it to her mouth. She looks between Anna and Henry and is so overwhelmed by her love for them.

“My babies,” she says, tears gathering in her eyes. Roland looks up at her questioningly and hopefully. She picks him up and sets him in her lap, her arms wrapped tight around him. “My three beautiful babies.” She kisses his forehead. “I love you all so much, and I am the luckiest mom in the whole world.”

Roland turns in Regina’s arms and throws his arms around her neck. “I love you…mommy.”

Regina gasps, looks over at Robin. He smiles at her with a little nod before wrapping his arms around her and Roland.

Regina rubs Roland’s back. “I’m very lucky to be your mommy. So very lucky my sweet boy.”

She reaches out for Henry, presses her palm to his cheek. He’s been her only child his whole life, and she worries that this change will be hard for him, that he won’t know how much she loves him.

He smiles at her and tells her, “I love you Mom. Roland, Anna, and I are the lucky ones. I was so lucky that you chose to be my Mom, just like my brother and sister are. We’re a family, all five of us. So don’t start worrying too much, ok?”

Robin snorts out a laugh and turns to Regina, who is doing her best to try to scowl. “He is so very much your child.”

Regina chuckles and looks at Henry. “I am quite proud of that sass.”

Henry grins. “Like Robin said, I’m your kid.”

Regina looks around her at her children and her soulmate. Finally, wonderfully home.

 


	4. Chapter 4

 

Regina forgot what it was like to have a new baby in the house.  She forgot what it felt like to be so tired she couldn’t think straight, so tired she was close to tears when she couldn’t get her baby to settle, and so unimaginably happy when her baby fell asleep against her chest.

 

Anna is sleeping now, snuggled against Regina’s breast. The first time the little girl had done that Regina’s heart had ached with the thought that Anna was trying to nurse, that this was the first of many ways the Regina would prove not enough for her perfect little girl.  But Regina had been wrong, even after finishing her bottle, Anna moved close to Regina’s breast, searching.  And then she realized. The little girl settled her head right over Regina’s heart and her tiny body started to glow.

 

Regina still doesn’t know what to do with this incredible manifestation of her baby’s love, this instant want for Regina.

 

Anna is sleeping on Regina’s chest now, head leaning just over Regina’s heart as always.  This moment feels so perfect, is worth every sleep deprived second she’s had in the past two weeks, every sleep deprived moment to come. “Mama loves you so much sweetie. Yes I do.”  Regina presses her head against Anna’s soft hair and breathes in the scent of her baby.

 

Regina hears footsteps behind her, knows the sound of Henry’s tired shuffle without turning around.  She stretches out her arm, and he comes to her just like he did when he was small and would crawl into bed with her when he was afraid in the middle of the night.

 

Henry leans his head on Regina’s shoulder, and she feels him let out a deep breath and relax against her.  She runs her fingers through his hair and kisses his forehead.

 

“Can't sleep?”

 

Henry shakes his head. “I had a bad dream.”

 

“Do you want to tell me about it?"

 

The invitation is all it takes for him to start talking instantly. "I keep having nightmares about losing you. I see you jumping in front of me. I can still smell your blood and feel it on my hands.”

 

“Henry.”

 

“I always see your eyes close before I wake up. In the dreams I never find a way to save you."

 

"But that is exactly what you did. You saved me. I am alive and right here with you sweetie." She squeezes him tight against her side.  "You saved me the first moment I held you. I never knew love like that was possible until I held you in my arms.”

 

“I love you Mom.”

 

“I love you too.  We’re both safe. Everything is going to be ok Henry. I promise I’ll make everything ok.” She doesn’t know how, but she will bring Emma back to Henry.  “I love you so much Henry.  I’m right here my sweetheart. It’s going to be ok.”

 

“I’m tired,” Henry tells her, voice tearful.

 

“Close your eyes.” Regina starts rubbing circles on his back, trying to soothe him to sleep just like he did when he was as tiny as his sister. “I’m here.  I’ll wake you if you have a bad dream.”

 

“Mom? Can you tell me a story?”

 

Regina smiles, loves that Henry still wants to be her little boy. “Once upon a time there was a brave little prince.”

 

Henry smiles a content little smile as he closes.  It isn’t long before he’s sleeping on her shoulder.

 

* * *

 

 

Robin wakes to find himself alone in bed.  He’s still exhausted, half asleep as he goes to empty his bladder before going in search of Regina.

 

He finds her asleep on the couch, Anna sleeping on her lap, tiny fist reaching out of the blanket to grasp Regina’s. Henry’s on her other side fast asleep on her shoulder.

 

Robin loves them so much, all three of them his family now, and he couldn’t love them more.  Regina smiles an exhausted smile at Robin as he leans down to kiss her.

 

“Let’s get you to bed, my love,” Robin whispers.

 

But then Anna is beginning to wake, and just before she has the chance to start crying right next to her sleeping brother Robin picks her up and whisks her out of the room.

 

“Shhh shh shh shh shh, peanut. Your brother is asleep so you have to be quiet.” 

 

Regina smiles at Robin’s love for their daughter. Henry stirs against her shoulder, mumbles incoherently as Regina pushes stray hairs back from his face. “Sorry sweetie.”

 

“S’okay.” He hugs her tightly before groaning and getting up.  “G’night Mom.”

 

“Sweet dreams, honey.  Come get me anytime if you need me.”

 

Henry smiles and nods.  “Love you.”

 

“I love you too.”

 

She watches him walk up the stairs before going to the kitchen where Robin is cooing at Ana as he waits for her bottle to heat up. He smiles at her as soon as she walks in, a tired smile, but so happy.  Regina leans against his chest, and Robin presses a kiss to her hair. “Why don’t you go to bed?” Robin asks, as he shifts to wrap an arm around Regina, her own encircling his waist. 

 

“Too tired.”

 

Robin chuckles, holds his two girls to his chest. “When did she wake up?”

 

“Two hours ago?  She was already asleep when Henry came downstairs.”

 

“Is he having nightmares again?”

 

Regina nods against Robin’s shoulder. “I don’t know what to do for him.”

 

“You’re already doing it. You’re holding him and reminding him that you’re safe.  I know that’s what I need when I have those dreams.”

 

“I just wish I could take it all away. I wish I could make everything so simple for him again.”

 

“I know.” Robin presses his lips to Regina’s hair, as she snuggles her face closer to where Anna is resting in his arms. “You raised an amazing young man, and he is going to get through this just fine. Because he has you, and because he knows how loved he is and how special.  That’s because of you Regina.  You made that confident, caring, clever kid who he is.  Have I told you recently how lucky I am to have this family with you?”

 

“Yes, everyday.  Just as I’ve told you that I am most certainly the lucky one.”

 

Anna starts crying again in Robin’s arms. “I know you’re hungry sweet pea,” Robin coos as he begins to rock, Regina’s hand settling on Anna’s back. Regina leans forward and presses a kiss to the baby’s nose while Robin keeps on chatting in his high-pitched baby voice. “We’ll get you fed and back to bed.  Then we’ll get Mommy back to bed, because she is about to fall asleep on her feet, yes she is, oh yes she is.”

 

“Your daddy is very silly, do you know that Anna?”

 

“Perhaps my love,” Robin says, nudging Regina to look up at him, suddenly feeling overwhelmed by what he has, “but mostly what I am is a very content man who is happier than I ever imagined possible.”

 

Regina just stares and shakes her head in disbelief that Robin could possibly be this happy to have a family with her. He reaches up to cup her cheek, and she can see the love shining in his eyes.  “I love you,” Regina tells him with a kiss before turning back to their baby and pressing a kiss to her pudgy cheek, “and I love you my hungry little girl. Let’s see if your bottle is warm, shall we?  I think so, because Daddy is right, it is bedtime for all of us.”

 

Robin smiles and smiles as Regina takes the bottle from warmer and tests the temperature, chatting and cooing at Anna the whole time. He loves this sleep-deprived woman he has the privilege of sharing his life with.  As exhausted as Robin is, he truly cannot imagine being any happier.

 

 

 

 


	5. Chapter 5

“I know peanut,” Regina coos at Anna, the six month old becoming restless in her baby carrier strapped to Regina’s chest. They’d spent the day together at Regina’s office dealing with a post-snow storm power outage. It feels like so long since Henry had sat in his car seat on Regina’s desk while she worked, but having Anna there with Regina brightens her work day just as Henry had. “We’ll be home in a minute, and then we can play with Daddy and Henry and Roland. You were so good for Mommy today, yes you were my Anna.” 

 

Anna begins to babble and smiles at Regina’s voice, that bright smile that makes Regina’s heart physically ache with how much she loves her daughter.  Regina promises herself that Anna will grow up with a smile on her face, her every hurt kissed away until she has giggles and grins, a happy, loved child.

 

“There’s our house,” Regina coos as she turns onto their street, her hands grasping her daughter’s tiny feet and making the baby laugh. “Let’s go see Daddy, he’s going to be very happy we’re home so early.  I know he missed you peanut.”  She kisses Anna’s soft hair.

 

The matching smiles on his girls’ faces when the door opens takes Robin’s breath away.  His daughter is giggling as Regina tickles her toes.  And Regina, her beautiful smile comes so easy now, no longer guarded or tentative but so bright, impossibly brighter now as she looks at Robin. She’s smiling as she leans up to kiss him, their girl on Regina’s chest giggling happily between them.

 

“I love you.” Robin breathes before kissing Regina again, so grateful to have her here in his arms and so overwhelmed by how full his heart is with love for his wife.  He bends down to kiss Anna’s head, “And I love you my sweet little girl.” He unfastens Anna from her carrier, lifting her high in the air before settling her in his arms. “I love you.” He kisses her forehead. “I love you.” Her cheek. “I love you.” Her other cheek.  “And I love your Mommy so much.” He kisses Regina’s lips again. “The boys and I are still working on dinner. But if you want to go and put on something comfortable, we should be done by then.”

 

“Let me give Henry and Roland a kiss first and then I’ll take you up on that.  Thank you.”

 

* * *

 

 

Roland looks so pensive as he and Robin walk through the woods together.  “Are you all right my boy?”

 

For another moment Roland is silent, kicking at the dirt as he walks along beside Robin.  “Papa? Do you think Mama would want Regina to be my mommy?”

 

“Come here.” Robin says, sitting down on a fallen branch and patting his lap.  Roland accepts the invitation, climbing up onto Robin.  “I wish you had the chance to know your mama.  She loved you more than anything.  All she wanted was for you to be happy and you to have people who love you.  That’s how I know that she would be very happy that you have a mommy here that loves you.”

 

“You don’t think Mama’s feelings would be hurt?”

 

“No,” Robin says, hugging Roland close to his chest. “I know that your mama would be so happy to know that even though she can’t be here to take care of you and show you her love every day, that you have a second mommy who loves you just as much. Mama would never want you to miss out on having that.”

 

“Good,” Roland says, his little face still looking pensive. “I really like that Regina’s my mommy now.”

 

“She loves being your mom so much Roland. Regina loves _you_ so much.”

 

“I know she does.” Roland says, and it’s so easy and simple for him. It makes Robin tremendously grateful.  “I love her a lot too.”

 

“That makes me so happy my boy. So very happy.”

 

 

* * *

 

 

They’re flipping channels after the kids are asleep, Regina leaning on Robin’s chest, some stupid lifetime movie comes on, and Robin looks from the man kissing a woman’s pregnant abdomen to Regina’s frowning face. He kisses her forehead and holds her closer, his fingers running up and down her arm.

 

Regina’s silent, but still, she looks upset. Robin waits her out for a moment, his lips pressing against the soft skin of her cheek, bare of makeup.  When she finally speaks it breaks his heart.  “I’m sorry I can’t give you that.”

 

“Regina,” Robin gasps, shifting so that he can look her in the eyes.  “You have already given me everything that I could ever dream of.  You gave me this family.  You’re the mother of my children.  It doesn’t matter to me if you gave birth to them.  I understand if this is something that you are upset about for yourself, but I never want you to think that it matters to me. We have the most incredible family, and watching you love our children brings me so much joy. There’s nothing missing for me. You are perfect how you are, and our family is perfect.”

 

Regina stares at Robin, and he hates the disbelief on her face.  “Please believe me, my love. I love you, and I love that you are such an incredible mother.  I am not missing a single thing.  My heart couldn’t possible be more full.”

 

“I do believe you Robin.  I just hate that there’s something that I can’t give you. I hate that my decisions in the past affect you.”

 

“Of course they do, just as mine do you. We’re together, which makes being affected by each other’s choices unavoidable. But what hurts me about this decision isn’t that we can’t have biological children – it truly doesn’t matter, my love. What hurts is that you were ever in the terrible position that led you to that decision. It hurts me because I know how much pain you were in then.”

 

“I love you so much.”  Regina’s eyes are wet, but she’s smiling at him. Robin has come to accept the incredible gratitude he sees in Regina’s gaze, because he feels so grateful himself for this incredible gift of having her in his life, of being the person who is allowed to love her and hold her and build a beautiful family with her.

 

“Just as I love you, and I always will.” He pulls her close and goes back to flipping channels as Regina lets out a content sigh against his chest.

 

“Thank you,” she whispers a moment later, as they settle on an Alfred Hitch movie they’ve seen before but both are happy to watch again, at least until they decide it’s time to go up to bed. “I suppose I just needed to hear you say all of that again.”

 

“I will say it as often as you need. I love you, and I could not be any happier than I am right now with you and our family.”

 

Regina leans up to kiss Robin, the familiar warmth of his mouth so perfectly comforting, his touch always full of such love, and always stirring the desire that is always so close to the surface when she’s with Robin.

 

* * *

 

 

Regina and Henry are walking through the park with their ice cream cones – chocolate fudge brownie for him and chocolate chip for her. Regina has made it a priority for them to have mother son time now that it isn’t just the two of them. They do it several times a week, an afternoon in the park, a night at the movies, and Henry loves it. He loves their full house, truly he does, and he loves seeing his mom happy.  But he also cherishes the time that Regina makes time for just them.

 

“Are you ok sweetheart?” Regina asks, and Henry realizes he’s been quiet for a while.

 

“Yeah, sorry.”

 

She leans over to kiss his head, has to lean up on tiptoes to do it.  Henry’s chest aches. It’s stupid, because he’s happy that he’s growing up, that he gets to have the responsibilities that come with being a teenager, that his mom is letting him help with the search for Emma, that he’s a part of the team now.  Mom still shields him from the worst of it, he’s sure. He hears her hushed conversations with Robin late at night, hears her when she finally lets herself say what she won’t in front of him – that she’s so afraid they won’t be able to bring Emma back.

 

Regina wraps her arm around Henry’s shoulder, pulling him against her.  He doesn’t fit like he used to, but still as she squeezes his arm and smiles at him, it’s as if nothing has changed.  Regina still looks at him like he’s the most amazing thing in the world.  “I love you Mom.” He never wants her to doubt it again.

 

“I love you so, so much sweetheart. No matter how grown up you get, you’ll always be my baby.”

 

Henry doesn’t know how she does it, but she knows what he’s thinking and what he needs.

 

“Mom?”

 

“Can I tell you something?”  His heart is pounding, and he feels stupid because of course she won’t care, he knows that, he does. But his heart is beating so hard he thinks she must hear it.

 

“You can tell me anything.” She stops walking and looks right at him.  Henry takes a deep breath, just Mom, Mom who loves him and who definitely won’t care.

 

“I like guys.”  He tries to make it sound like nothing, like he’s telling his mom that he likes chocolate ice cream, but inside he’s so afraid. 

 

She must know, because an instant later her arms are around him.  “I love you Henry. You are my perfect brave amazing son.” She moves back to look him in the eyes. “Who you love is a part of you, and you are perfect exactly how you are.”

 

He’s still trembling and Regina takes his hands in hers, steadies him.  “Thank you for telling me.”

 

“I’m sorry I didn’t tell you sooner. I wasn’t sure, and then everything was so crazy, and it isn’t that I thought you would be upset, I promise.”

 

“This is a huge thing for you to deal with sweetheart. Of course I’m not angry with you for not telling me sooner, I’m just glad you’re telling me now. You are my hero Henry, and the man you fall in love with will be the luckiest person in the whole world.”

 

He flings his arms around her neck, and her arms are tight around him.  "I love you honey. I am so proud of you Henry. So so proud. You are perfect how you are. Who you are attracted to won't matter at all to Emma or Robin or your grandparents. We all love you exactly how you are."

 

* * *

 

 

Regina still feels in shock as she sets down her phone and walks to the nursery where Robin rocking Anna.  Regina watches them for a moment, knows she’s about to take this peace and safety away from Robin, and wants desperately for him not to lose that just yet.  But he turns and sees her, knows immediately that something is wrong.  “What is it?”

 

“That was Snow calling.  She and David were out looking for Emma in the woods, and they found Zelena.”

 

“What?” He cradles Anna tighter to his chest, making her squirm.  “I’m sorry peanut, I’m sorry.” He kisses her head desperately, his hands running over her back.

 

Regina sits down in the chair beside them, one arm around Robin’s should, the other over his on Anna’s back.

 

“It’ll be ok Robin, I promise you. I will never let Zelena anywhere near you or Anna ever again.  She won’t hurt either of you.”

 

“What does she want?” Robin asks, pushing the memories from his mind.  “Is she back for Anna?”

 

“I don’t know. I need to go to the hospital and see her. They have her locked in her old cell again.”

 

Robin sees shadows settle in Regina’s eyes, must make certain that she hasn’t misunderstood him. “You’re her mother Regina. Nothing will ever change that.” Robin leans forward to press his forehead to hers. “Anna’s face lights up when she sees you. She smiles at your voice. You know her favorite way to sleep is listening to your heartbeat and your lullaby. Anna knows her mama.”

 

Regina nods, her eyes full of tears. She steadies herself, her hands on Robin’s cheeks, fingers smoothing over his skin.  “I love her so much,” she gasps, a sob breaking from her lips. She leans down to kiss Anna. “I love you sweet girl, Mommy loves you.”

 

“She knows. We both do.  And I am so grateful that she has the most amazing mother in all the lands.”

 

“I’ll protect her.  I just, as long as keeping Zelena from her is what you want.”

 

“Of course it is.  That woman has no right to our daughter.” He speaks through gritted teeth, trying to keep his voice down and not upset Anna.

 

“I just didn’t want to presume.”

 

“Don’t do that,” he says, some of the anger remaining. “Don’t act like you have any less of a say than I do.”

 

“Ok, I’m sorry.” Regina presses a gentle kiss to Robin’s nose.  “We’ll be ok. I need to go see her. Do you want to come with me or would you want to prefer to stay here?”

 

Robin feels so ashamed, he has to look away, but just the thought of seeing Zelena right now is overwhelming. He needs to prepare himself before he can face her, but leaving Regina to face her alone, admitting that he isn’t strong enough himself yet.

 

“It’s ok,” Regina says, nudging his chin up so that his eyes meet hers, their faces close together, so he can feel her breath on his face.  “You are so strong. You’ve dealt with an impossibly terrible situation so well.  This is about what you need now, and if you don’t need to see her or you aren’t ready right now, that’s ok.  I’ll be back soon. I just need to make sure that she can’t come anywhere near our family.”

 

It still makes Robin feel weak, makes him feel like he can’t care for his family properly.  Regina grasps his face between her hands, her tone allowing for no argument. “You are not weak Robin of Locksley. You are my strength. Let me be yours.”

 

“I love you so much.”

 

“I love you too.  I will be home soon, and I’m going to put a protection spell around the house.”

 

 

* * *

 

 

“Hello Zelena.”

 

“Oooh, a visitor. How nice.  I’m afraid that if you came for tea, you’ll have to conjure it for us.”

 

“You know why I’m here.”

 

“Afraid I don’t sis.”

 

“Why are you back?”

 

“Because your idiot Charmings caught me.”

 

“You’re right, they are idiots. So how did they catch you? You disappeared six months ago. Why are you here now?”

 

Zelena shrugs her shoulders and smiles. She looks so smug, sitting in a cell, but still so smug.  Regina wonders if it’s an act, one Regina can vividly recall performing herself when snow had been about to execute her.  But this is a chance Regina is terrified to take, not with her family in danger. Regina doesn’t know what her sister has planned, but she will not let this woman anywhere near her family. Zelena is no longer pregnant, and if Regina has to murder Zelena to keep her family safe, she will not hesitate.

 

And then Regina sees Zelena’s mask falter, just for a second, but Regina sees it.  Regina doesn’t know if she can find it in herself to ever forgive Zelena for hurting Robin or leaving Anna alone in the woods, but Regina thinks of Zelena and the terrible life she lead.  And for a moment Regina lets herself believe that maybe there is some good left in her sister. 

 

Zelena’s eyes are cold again, mask firmly back in place, by the time Regina speaks.  “I don’t know if there is some part of you that cares for the incredible child that you carried for nine months.  If there is, I want you to know that she will be loved every moment of her life. I know her start in life was not dissimilar to the fate that Cora gave you, but that is the only similarity there will be.  She is and will always be so loved.”

 

Zelena says nothing, just stares straight at the wall behind Regina.

 

“Before I leave, know that if you come near my family ever again that I will not hesitate to crush your heart.”

 

“You made that promise once before.”

 

“You gave me the most incredible gift, whether you intended to or not.  But believe me, I will not give you another chance.”

 

Regina walks out without waiting for a response. She focuses all her energy on Robin and their children, and finds it surprisingly easy to summon the light magic she needs to cast a barrier spell around Zelena’s cell.

 

 

* * *

 

 

Robin sleeps fitfully that night, half formed dreams lingering in his mind each time he wakes. Zelena’s hands on his bare skin. Zelena breaking Regina’s neck. Robin doing nothing to stop it. Zelena taking Anna. Zelena touching Robin, him letting her. Always, her hands, and he does nothing to stop them.

 

He wakes with a gasp close to 3 am, sits straight up in bed, and curses himself for waking Regina. 

 

She sits up beside him, watches as he puts his face in his hands, pulling at his hair.  “Talk to me,” she whispers, knows of course that he’s dreamt about Zelena.

 

He doesn’t, just shakes his head disgusted with himself.

 

“What she did wasn’t your fault.” Robin continues to shake his head, refuses to meet Regina’s eyes.  “How many times have you told me that what Leopold did wasn’t my fault? _You_ help me to believe that I didn’t deserve what happened to me.” He looks up at Regina, tears rolling down Robin’s face.  Regina presses her nose against his wet cheek and kisses his jaw.  “I won’t let you believe any differently about yourself.”

 

“I’m sorry.”

 

Regina brings her hands up to wipe the wears from Robin’s cheeks.  “You have nothing to be sorry for.  It wasn’t your fault. Nothing that happened was your fault.”

 

Robin finally finds the courage to look at Regina. She smiles at him, tears filling her own eyes, and tells him, “I love you.”

 

“I dreamt that you never found me in New York.”

 

Regina’s heart aches, because she did find him, but not in time to spare Robin so much pain.  “The only place that I want to be is by your side.  I am not going to say something asinine like _I will always find you_ , but I promise you that as long as I am breathing, I will do everything in my power to be with you and to make you happy.  This is forever, and I will fight anyone and anything that tries to take you from me again.”

 

“As will I my love.  Being away from you was torture.  I don’t know how I could ever bear it again.”

 

“I know.”  Regina presses another kiss to Robin’s jaw.  “I know.”  She closes her eyes, thinking about how terribly painful it had been to be away from him. “But we’re here now. We have each other and our children. You aren’t alone, and you don’t have to deal with anything without me.”

 

Robin nods, unable to speak, feels so grateful for the support and love Regina showers him with.  He wraps his arms around Regina and pulls her tight to his chest. He breathes her in, breathes in the familiar comforting smell of her shampoo, the feel of her silky hair against his cheek. “I love you,” Regina whispers against Robin’s skin, the warmth of her breath steading Robin as he closes his eyes and just focuses on Regina.  “I wish I could take away the pain of what Zelena put you through.  But all I can promise you is that I will be here with you every day, and that we will get through this together.”

 

“That’s all I need,” Robin says, letting out a shuddering breath.  “It means everything to me you have stood by me through this.”

 

“Never doubt that I always will stand by you.” Regina holds Robin tight, hugging him close and letting him bury his face in her neck.  “Just as you have always stood by me.  If you need to talk or cry or scream or break things, I’ll be right here.  Especially if you want to break Mary Margaret’s porcelain bird collection.”

 

It catches Robin so off guard that he’s barking out a laugh.  He’s still chuckling as he looks up at Regina, a small smile on his face, pleased to have made him laugh even for an instant.  He grins, tells her the truth that makes the pain he’s feeling lessen, “I love you.”

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

* * *

 


	6. Chapter 6

Regina is curled against Robin’s bare chest, his hands running through her hair, massaging her scalp and making her moan contentedly. It’s the middle of the day, but they’ve stolen a few moments for themselves after the boys have left for school and while Anna is napping. 

“Can you believe it’s been four years?” Regina asks, a playful smile on her face as she thinks back to the day they first met.

Robin smiles and presses a kiss to Regina’s hair. “I went out hunting with my men. I never expected to meet the woman who would make my world complete.”

“My thief,” Regina whispers against Robin’s chest, pressing light kisses to his skin. 

“My love.” Robin says with a reverence that makes Regina’s chest clench. She will never know how she became lucky enough to have Robin.

“Just as you are mine.” Regina presses a kiss to the skin above Robin’s heart.

“There’s something that I’ve been wanting to talk about,” Robin says, and immediately Regina looks up at him fearfully. “Nothing bad, I promise. I’m sorry. I suppose that was a rather ominous way to start a conversation.”

Regina lets out a sigh of relief, tries to hide it with a quick smile. “I suppose I can forgive you since it is our anniversary.”

“Much appreciated milady.” Robin feels the anxiety stir in his gut as he pushes the hair back from Regina’s face, feeling overwhelmed with love as he stares into her eyes. “We’ve never spoken of marriage,” Robin begins, watching Regina’s eyes grow wide. “I don’t want you to think for a second that a wedding or a piece of paper is something that I require. I truly will be the happiest man in the entire world as long as I am by your side. I haven’t asked because I know what your first marriage was like, and I don’t want you to ever feel trapped or pressured. But I need you to know that if you want to marry me, now or ever, I would be overjoyed and prepared to ask for your hand as soon as you want.”

Regina stares at Robin for a moment, just taking in his words. She believes him, knows that he sees his future with her just as she does with him. But Regina finds her mind a jumble though of old proposals. Robin’s mention of Leopold conjures up the weight of a ring that felt like a shackle tying her to a marriage bed, the thought of which still makes her sick. She thinks of another ring, one she had held onto for decades until she sacrificed it for the sake of vengeance.

Robin sees the pain on his love’s face and feels awful for being the cause. “I’m so sorry for upsetting you.”

“No Robin.” Regina shakes her head. “I got lost in the past for a second, but that does not mean that I don’t want to have this with you.”

Robin’s heart is a war, absolutely overjoyed at the idea of marrying the woman he loves, but afraid that she will agree for his sake. “Whatever makes you happy is what I want. I didn’t mean to put you on the spot. I only wanted to bring it up so you know why I haven’t asked yet.”

Anna picks that moment to wake from her nap, her voice coming loudly through the baby monitor by their bedside. Regina smiles, tells Robin, “It seems our girl has something to say on the matter.”

Robin chuckles. “Indeed. She has an opinion on everything just like her mother.”

Regina grabs her robe, handing Robin’s to him. “Thank you love,” he says as he tucks her against his side and begins to walk to their daughter’s room. Robin needs to make sure that Regina doesn’t feel pressured or uncomfortable at all. He needs her to be able to talk to him honestly about this. He’s so afraid that he’s gone and upset Regina, made her worry on a day when they should have nothing but joy. But then Regina is smiling at Robin and giving his bottom a little squeeze as they walk, and Robin feels a bit of the knot in his chest uncoil.

“Hello sweetie pie,” Regina coos, going to Anna’s crib. 

“Mama Mama Mama,” Anna shrieks happily lifting her arms in the air for Regina to pick her up. 

“Hello my big girl,” Regina says kissing Anna’s rosy cheeks as she settled her daughter on her hip. The girl’s bright blue eyes looks up at her mother with so much curiosity and rapt attention when Regina speaks now. 

Robin leans down to kiss Anna’s cheek too. “Hello peanut. You woke up from your nap so happy, didn’t you?” 

“Happy but in need of a diaper change I think. What do you think peanut?”

Regina lays Anna down on her changing table. Robin coos at Anna in a high pitched baby voice that still makes Regina laugh. He distracts her with her giraffe stuffed animal, making the toy talk in silly voices, while Regina changes Anna’s diaper. 

When Anna is all changed, Regina blows raspberries on the baby’s tummy making her shriek and giggle before picking the girl up again. “What do you think about your mommy and daddy getting married Anna?” Anna starts babbling as Regina talks to her, pressing kisses to pudgy little cheeks between words and making her smile. Anna reaches her tiny hands up to touch the mother’s face, and Regina takes those tiny hands and kisses them. “I think you like the idea. Just like Mommy does.” 

Regina looks up at Robin, the expression of deep love and joy he wears anytime he watches his girls together morphing into one of surprise. Regina smiles at Robin, so overcome by how much she loves him. She feels the fears disappearing, and the momentary dread at the word marriage feels so silly now as she looks at Robin.

“Of course I want to marry you,” Regina says, reaching to cup Robin’s jaw with her free hand. “You took me a little by surprise, that’s all. I am not going to let me past keep me from seizing the future with you. I love you Robin, and I am not passing up the opportunity to stake my claim to you officially.”

There’s grin on Regina’s lips and a twinkle in her eyes, and Robin leans in and kisses her, the force pulling a surprised little moan from her mouth before she’s returning the kiss with equal intensity. Between them their daughter squeals, one hand grabbing at the cloth of Robin’s robe, the other pulling Regina’s hair into her mouth.

Regina laughs against Robin’s lips before pulling back to ease her hair from Anna’s mouth.

“Are you hungry?” Robin asks Anna. “Should we get you something to eat besides Mama’s hair?”

“But Mama’s hair is so delicious,” Regina says, lifting Anna high in the air and twirling the girl until she smiles. “I know how much you love it.”

“What do you say we feed Anna and then take a stroll in the park?” Robin asks, wrapping his arms around Regina’s waist and pulling her close once again. “By the time we get back the boys should be home and we can have our family celebration.”

“Then we send them off with Will and Little John?”

“Indeed. I have the whole evening planned for you. And now I have an extra surprise to give you.”

“Whatever could it be?” Regina teases.

“I’m sorry for ruining it by asking. I didn’t want to upset you or put you on the spot by getting down on one knee without allowing you time to think.”

“Thank you. Truly, this is perfect.” Regina leans into Robin, nuzzling her nose against his before leaning up to kiss the tip of his nose. “I love that the man I will get to call my husband is so caring and considerate of what I need. But I never want you to doubt that what I need is you and our family forever.”

“You are my happiness Regina. You and this beautiful family that we’ve built together.”

Regina grabs Robin’s robe and pulls him to her for another kiss, their daughter smiling her approval between her parents.


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Time jump in this chapter. I already have part of a second part to this chapter (with some Regal Believer) written that I will hopefully post soon. I will probably keep bouncing around with time in the story. I'd love to know how you like the chapter. Thanks for reading.

 

Anna is down the street from Emma's house, wanting to peek at the sunset while her parents and the Charmings are chatting before desert. The view is lovely here in the clearing at the end of the block, an unobstructed view of a sky awash in reds and pinks on this cold fall day. And then a chill washes over Anna that has nothing to do with winter winds blowing into Storybrooke.

"Anna"

The sound makes Anna feel instantly sick. She knows who she will see when she turns around, remembers catching glimpses of this woman when she came to town when Anna was ten, remembers long red hair and a face that too much resembles her own. Anna's parents had asked if she wanted to meet the woman who gave birth to her, hadn't wanted to keep Anna from meeting Zelena if she wanted to. But Anna had not wanted that, had cried when her parents suggested it. They hadn't pushed Anna, not when she was refusing to sleep in her own bed at night, curling up in between Robin and Regina. Zelena hadn't stayed long, had disappeared after a few weeks, just as she had when Anna was a baby, but Anna had refused to leave her mom's side for weeks after Zelena's departure.

Anna is fifteen now, and she should be able to handle this. She should turn around and face this woman who hurt Anna's family so terribly. Anna should be strong, but she just wants her mom's arms around her engulfing her in a hug and murmuring to her that everything will be ok.

"You don't have to be afraid of me," Zelena says, her voice sickly sweet. Anna turns around to look at Zelena. Just as Anna remembers, this woman looks so much like her, the same tall lanky build, the same shape of her face. Anna's parents had slowly told her the truth of her conception, and since understanding that reality Anna had hated knowing that she shared anything with this woman. "I don't know what my wretched little sister told you."

"Don't you dare talk about my mom that way!" Anna feels a fire grow in the pit of her stomach, anger bubbling up in her chest.

"They've brainwashed you against me my sweet girl."

"Don't call me that."

"But I'm your mother."

"No." Anna shakes her head furiously, feels panicked as Zelena moves closer. Anna thinks of Regina, tries to will her mom to come to her. Their magic is connected, and Anna begs silently over and over for her mommy to know Anna needs her.

Zelena reaches out for Anna, a hand on Anna's cheek. "My baby. I'm sorry I ever let Regina and her forest trash take you from me, but I will make it up to you, I promise."

"You have no right!" Anna feels the anger growing even more powerful than the fear.

"It's ok my darling. I'm here now, and we will be together. I know what it's like to have parents who think of you as a poor substitute when they can never have one of their own. You should never have been raised by a woman who thought of you that way. But Mummy's here now, and I'll make everything better."

All Anna is thinking of is how much she hates this woman and how much she wants her to shut up and then Zelena is clutching at her neck. She's strangling Zelena and she doesn't know how to control it, worse, she isn't sure she wants to. Anna is terrified, needs her parents.

And then they're there in a puff of purple smoke and running to her. Her parents who love her more than anything and are here for her while she's choking someone. And then Anna looks at Zelena and hates her even more for what she did to Anna's parents. Before Anna can try to stop herself, she feels her magic burst forth, a flash of purple light that launches Zelena several feet in the air before she hits a tree and lands with a sickening thud. Anna doesn't know what to do, she's used magic since she was a baby, but she's never lost control like this, and she's never hurt someone before. Zelena is barely moving, the only sound she's making is soft moans.

Anna feels lightheaded and stumbles forward. She collapses on her knees as her parents both frantically run to, their hands searching her over for injuries.

"I'm ok," Anna tells them, "I hurt her. I didn't mean to." Her hands spark, tiny jets of magic coming from her fingertips.

Regina grabs Anna's hands and weaves their fingers together. "It's ok, sweetheart. Take a deep breath. That's it. You're safe. Dad and I are right here."

Anna looks at her parents who love her so much, her mom who she knows felt Anna's desperate plea and came to her side. The anger at Zelena bubbles up again, and Anna feels so consumed by hatred. Magic is escaping from her, little shocks from her fingertips that make her mom jump. Anna pulls her hands away in horror, stares at them like they are completely foreign to her.

"I'm sorry," Anna mutters, pulling her hands against her chest. Regina reaches for her again, but Anna jumps back. "No! I'll hurt you."

"Anna, look at me," Regina says, moving as close as she can to Anna without touching her yet. Anna reluctantly looks up, but her mom is looking at her with eyes so full of love. "Take a deep breath, sweetheart." Anna tries, lets out a shuddering breath. "Good," her mom tells her before taking another deep breath with Anna. Together they sit and breathe.

Anna tries to calm herself, focuses on her mom right in front of her, her dad sitting next to her. She looks at him and feels suddenly guilty. She exists because Zelena raped him and he's here next to her. "It's alright Anna," her soothes. "You're ok."

"I was so angry," Anna says through gritted teeth. "I didn't mean to use magic."

"I know," Regina says, reaching out slowly and taking Anna's hand. "It's ok. This isn't your fault sweetie. I lost control of my magic when I was a young woman too."

"I hate her and I wanted to hurt her, and then the magic just shot out of me."

Robin wraps an arm around Anna. "I love you," he tells her, pressing a kiss to her temple.

For a moment everything is all right. Regina breathes a sign of relief as she watches her daughter lean her head against Robin's shoulder. She catches Robin's eyes, sees a pained expression that matches her own, and reaches out to touch his cheek with her hand that isn't cradling Anna's.

Regina curses herself for getting lost in the moment, for not noticing that Zelena is standing up until Anna is pulling away and using her magic to immobilize Zelena. Regina's sweet girl is choking Zelena, a look on Anna's face of pure hate, her eyes a deep purple.

"Anna, look at me. It's ok sweetie. I will take care of Zelena."

"She's going to hurt you and Dad. She's going to try to take me away."

Regina conjures up the bracelet to block Zelena's magic, striding forward and placing it on her sister's wrist, before walking back to Anna. Regina wraps her hand around Anna's hand that is using magic to strangle Zelena. "It's ok, she can't use magic now. You can let go."

Anna looks at Regina, the purple fading from her eyes slowly, and Regina smiles encouragingly, leans forward to press her forehead to her daughter's. "That's it, Anna. It's ok. I've got you. We're all safe."

Anna nods, releasing Zelena, who lets out a wheezing gasp. Regina turns to look at Zelena, and Robin is already there, grabbing her arm, a look of absolute horror in his eyes when they meet Regina's.

"You two go home," he says, the words shaky. "I'll take Zelena to the sheriff's station." Regina sees the tension in Robin's jaw. She wishes she could go to him and wrap him up in her arms and comfort him, but Anna is burying her face in Regina's shoulder, her body trembling.

Regina meets Robin's eyes, and he gives her a small nod, one intended to mean that he's ok, something that Regina doesn't believe at all.

"I'm sorry Daddy," Anna whispers, peering up from Regina's shoulder.

"You have nothing to be sorry for peanut." His smile looks more like a grimace. "Go with Mom. I'll meet you at home very soon."

Robin is calling David then so they can bring Zelena to the station together. "He's on his way. You two go home, I promise I'll be there just as soon as I see that Zelena is locked away."

"Oh how kinky," Zelena taunts.

Robin yanks hard on her arm. "Shut up."

"I'll be more than happy to shut you up, sis, if you can't manage on your own."

"What's the matter Regina? Afraid to leave Robin and me alone?"

"That's more than enough." Regina silences Zelena with a wave of her hand.

And then David is running down the block towards then. Robin looks at Regina again, tells her, "Take our baby home. I'll be there as soon as I can."

Regina waits until David arrives, then wraps her arm around Anna to steady her shaky daughter as they walk back to Regina's car.

* * *

Anna has been so quiet since they left Emma's house, sitting down with Regina as soon as they arrived home, her body curled against Regina's side. Regina rubs Anna's back, arms tight around her little girl who presses her head to Regina's chest. "You've done this since you were a baby, you know?"

"Hm?"

"Lying with your head right over my heart."

Anna looks up at her mom, a little embarrassed.

"I love it," Regina says, smoothing her hand over Anna's long brown waves. "The first time I held you, you pressed your little head to my chest, and I could feel your magic, this incredible white magic that wrapped itself around my heart, just like you did, my kind, strong, incredible daughter."

Anna breaks then, a sob escaping her mouth. Regina nudges Anna's chin up so that their eyes meet. "You are my daughter. You have been a part of my heart since the first moment I held you, and that will never change." Regina wipes tears from her daughter's face, aching at how Anna is hurting. "You should never be afraid of what's inside you Anna. I know your heart, and it is so beautiful and good."

Anna wraps her arms around her mom's waist, lying back against Regina's chest, and lets Regina go back to simply hugging her tightly. "It's all right peanut." Anna laughs at the childhood nickname.

"What if I hurt someone else?" Anna asks, her face still pressed against her mom's chest.

"You won't. We'll work on how you can control your powers together."

She shakes her head. "I don't want to have magic."

Anna's words guts Regina because she has always tried to ensure that her daughter never thought of her magic as anything she should be ashamed of. Regina lifts Anna's chin so their eyes meet. "Your magic is a gift, and you know I've used my magic for evil in the past, but I've learned that it's our choice how to use the gifts we're given. No one's magic is born dark. You're born with this power, and you choose how to use it."

"I couldn't control it today. I was just so angry."

"What happened with Zelena before Dad and I got to you?"

"She kept calling me her daughter." Anna feels the familiar hatred burning in her chest again. "She tried to convince me that you don't really love me because you didn't give birth to me." Anna rolls her eyes at the absurdity of it.

"Anna," Regina begins, her body going rigid.

"Mom! Do you really think I believed a word she said to me? There isn't anyone in all the realms whose mom loves them more than you love me. I have never doubted that for a second of my life. I only have one mom, and you're the only mom I would ever want."

Regina laughs, feels some of the tension leave her. "Nothing makes me happier than being your mom." She tucks a stray strand of hair behind Anna's ear before cupping her cheek softly. "I never regretted how my children came to me."

"I know that." Anna thinks of when she had once asked Regina if she was ever sad she couldn't have biological children. The fierceness in her mother's eyes when she had told Anna that she wouldn't change a moment of her life because it had brought her to the three children that had always been a piece of her heart, the three children meant to be hers, has always stayed with Anna. "I don't give a shit whose genes I have, and I know that you don't either. Like you always taught me, we share a heart."

"Language."

Anna rolls her eyes, and Regina swears she sees so much of herself in her daughter sometimes it's scary.

"You're my mother, and I got so angry when she tried to tell me that you weren't."

"It's ok. There's nothing wrong with feeling angry with Zelena. We will just work on making sure you don't lose control of your magic."

"Can you bind my magic like you did to Zelena?"

"I'm not taking away a part of you Anna."

"It comes from her. What if my magic is dark just like Zelena's? What if I'm like her?" The words pour out before Anna can stop them.

"Evil isn't born, and you are the furthest thing from evil."

"But what if I hurt more people?"

"You won't, because you don't want to. I will help you learn to control your magic when you're angry. You have powerful magic and a good heart, and that is a wonderful combination."

Anna frowns, finally finding the courage to ask something that she has never been able to give voice to until now. "How can Dad look at me? I only exist because he was raped."

"Dad loves you more than anything, just like I do. What Zelena did isn't your fault, and that isn't something you should ever feel guilty about. Dad and I have been so happy to be your parents since before you were even born. You fill our lives with so much happiness, and we both couldn't be any prouder of you."

"What if it was you? What if you were forced to have Leopold's baby?"

Regina looks at her daughter with surprise.

"I read the book. Your mother forced you to marry Leopold after she murdered Daniel. How could I not know that you didn't want what happened to you? I can't even imagine how awful it was for you for years."

"It's the past. It was painful, but all that matters now is that I'm here with my family. Whatever happened, I got here and I couldn't be any happier."

"You're so brave," Anna tells her mom because she can't imagine having to go through everything her mother has in her life.

"Just like my daughter. Now listen to me, my sweet girl." Regina cups Anna's cheek in her palm. "Dad and I weren't forced to be your parents. We choose to be your parents, and there hasn't been a second when we were anything but so grateful and so incredibly happy to have you. What Zelena did isn't your fault, and how you came to the world doesn't make you any less of an incredible gift. Daddy and I love you more than anything. You're our daughter, and that is the only thing that has ever mattered."

Anna looks up at Regina with such vulnerability in her eyes, wanting so badly to believe her mother's words. "I'm sorry you have to deal with this Anna. I wish I could protect you from how much I know this hurts."

Anna shakes her head. "It's ok."

Regina pushes Anna's hair back from her face and smiles at this beautiful young woman she has been blessed to call her own. "Every day I have been you mother has been an absolute joy, and Dad feels exactly the same way. You are the best daughter anyone could ask for."

"And you're the best Mom." Her voice trembles, tears in her eyes, and it breaks Regina.

Regina pulls Anna against her again then, pressing her lips to her daughter's forehead. "I'm the luckiest mother in the whole world. You're my baby, and nothing will ever change that."

"I know."

"Good. I hate seeing you hurt, and I just wish I could make it better for you."

"You are." Anna's voice is breaking, and she nuzzles her face in Regina's shoulder.

"I've got you, sweetheart. I promise you that everything is going to be all right."

* * *

Regina heard Robin sneak in the back door a half hour ago, but he hasn't come into the living room yet and she's beginning to worry. So she kisses Anna's head and tells her she'll be back in a moment. She finds Robin in their bedroom, sitting on the edge of the bed, his fist in his mouth and his face red and tear stained.

"Robin!" Regina runs to her husband, wraps him up in her arms without a thought.

"Don't." She jumps back immediately at the sound of Robin's voice. It's been so long since he's had any trouble with being touched, but she should have thought that seeing Zelena again would trigger those painful memories. "No it's not that," Robin gasps between sobs. "I don't deserve your comfort."

"What are you talking about?" Regina asks, hovering close to Robin, but not touching.

"I looked at Anna and I saw Zelena." Robin can't bear to look at Regina, feels so terribly ashamed. "What kind of father does that make me?"

"You are an incredible father! Robin, is it ok to touch you?" Regina hasn't had to ask in so long, and it causes her chest to ache.

Robin nods but doesn't look up. Regina's fingers slowly wind themselves into his hair, caressing softly as she leans her forehead against his. "You are a wonderful father, and our kids are so lucky to have you. I am so lucky to have you. What Zelena did to you doesn't make you a bad father."

"When I saw Anna choking Zelena all I could think of was Zelena doing that to me. She looked so much like her." Robin is sobbing again, his arms wrapping around Regina's waist.

"Oh Robin."

"Anna deserves better. How can I think these things?"

Regina nuzzles her nose against Robin's. "You love our daughter with your whole heart. I know that and so does she. It's natural to be reminded of what Zelena did to you." Robin shakes his head against Regina. "You are an amazing father." He shakes his head again, tears falling from his eyes, and Regina presses kisses to his wet cheeks before looking him in the eyes. "You are," she tells him firmly. "Being reminded of Zelena doesn't mean that you love Anna any less."

"It's not fair to her Regina. She deserves so much better."

"I have watched you be her father for 15 years. There wasn't a moment when you treated her any differently than Roland."

"Stop trying to make me feel better."

"I would never lie to you about this." Robin can hear immediately that he's said the wrong thing from the way Regina's voice hardens. "I am not my father, and I would never let you hurt our daughter."

"I know. I'm so sorry." He's ruining everything, hurting everyone. "I didn't mean that. I'm so sorry, my love." Regina is smiling at Robin, forgiveness and understanding clear in her eyes. Robin rakes his fingers through his hair and looks at Regina desperately. "How do I keep from hurting Anna? How do I keep myself from seeing Zelena?"

"You have never hurt Anna, and you aren't going to," Regina tells Robin, leaving no room for question. "She may look like Zelena, but Anna has such a beautiful, good heart. Just like her father." Regina's hands run up and down Robin's back, trying to soothe the tension he carries. "Do you remember when she was six and she had just realized that she could use her magic to heal? Remember that day that she came home and she could tell that I had been crying?"

Robin smiles, guilt burning at his chest as he thinks about how kind and loving Anna has always been. "She offered to heal your heart. And you told her that she already had by being your daughter. I think about that often. You are both far more than I deserve."

Regina holds Robin's face in her hands. "Don't ever say that again. You are the best man I have ever known Robin. You healed my heart just as our children did." Regina kisses Robin softly and he melts into her kiss returning it and pulling her flush against his chest. "I know that Anna looks like Zelena," Regina says when they take a breath, leaving mere inches between their mouths, "but she has your heart."

"That's your heart my love. She takes after her mother." Regina would protest, would remind Robin that her heart is anything but pure. But she knows how it helps Robin to focus on Regina being Anna's mother.

"You have been an incredible father to our Anna every day of her life, and I won't let you believe otherwise. You have never let what Zelena put you through affect your love for our daughter."

"I'm so afraid that I will now."

"You won't. You're safe here Robin. You can say all the ugly things that you need to say out loud. Then you are going put those fears to rest, and we take care of our daughter together"

"I can't!" Robin pulls away from Regina's arms, fists clenched so tight to keep from putting a hole in their bedroom wall. "Anna's my child, and I left her today because I looked at her and could only see Zelena."

"You protected her from what you were feeling. I was with Anna. It was ok for you to take that moment."

"Take a moment to what? To think about how our daughter was like the woman who…" He trails off can't say it, must stop focusing on Zelena. "I don't deserve Anna."

Their conversation end abruptly when they hear Anna walking down the hall and closing the door to her room.

Regina takes Robin's hand in hers, her fingers caressing his skin softly. "You deserve Anna, and she deserves you. She needs you."

"You'll stop me from hurting her?"

"I will never have to."

"Please." He looks so pained and so desperately afraid that he will hurt Anna.

Regina cannot bear to see Robin like this. "I will always protect you and our children no matter what."

"Thank you."

"Are you ready to go talk to her?"

Robin nods and steals himself for this conversation. He focuses on the feel of Regina's hands cradling his safely. "As long as you're with me."

"Always."

* * *

"Anna?" Robin knocks on her door.

"Come in." Her voice is raspy, and Regina squeezes Robin's hand and pushes open the door.

Anna's laying in bed with her back to the door and hugging a giant teddy bear that Robin won for her at a carnival years ago. Robin's heart clenches, and he wonders how he thought it would be difficult to comfort his daughter in this moment. He loves her so much, and she needs him to tell her. Robin sits down in front of Anna as Regina climbs onto the other side of the bed, lying down behind Anna and wrapping her arms around their daughter's waist and weaving her fingers between Anna's.

"Anna," Robin breathes, running a hand through his daughter's hair. "I love you so much."

Anna shakes her head, a sob bubbling out. Robin lies down, wrapping his arms around both of his girls. "Oh Anna, please don't ever doubt how much I love you. You've been a blessing to your mom and me every day of your life. What Zelena did isn't your fault, and it could never change how much I love you."

"I know, but I only exist because she forced you…"

"It doesn't change how much I love you. You know how Mom has always told you that you are her daughter because her heart is connected to yours, and no matter whose womb you grew inside you grew in her heart?"

Anna nods, squeezing Regina's hand and pulling her closer. Regina presses a kiss to Anna's wet cheek.

Robin wipes the tears away, looks his daughter in the eyes and tells her, "You're a part of my heart Anna. Mom and I have loved you every moment of your life, and it has never mattered how you came to us. You're our daughter and we are grateful every day that you are ours. I don't give a damn how you were conceived. You are a child of true love. You have two parents who love you and love each other more than anything. Mom and I chose to be your parents together, and that is what matters. You're ours, and we wouldn't change a thing about our beautiful perfect daughter."

"We love you so much," Regina whispers, her own voice choked with tears.

"I know you both love me. I do. I just feel so guilty."

"You have nothing to feel guilty for," Robin tells her, feels his chest burning with the need to make her understand. "What Zelena did does not touch you." He watches his daughter look up at him so desperately, and he feels so filled with love for her. "I wouldn't change a thing about the past. A life without you as my daughter is a life I never want to even imagine."

"But," Anna begins, can't get the words out, can't say it again.

"But nothing. I love you Anna, and I wouldn't change what Zelena did if it meant you didn't exist. Mom and I love you, and there is not a single thing that we would ever change about you."

Anna feels her mom squeeze her tightly and press another kiss to her wet cheek, as her dad kisses her forehead.

"You're ours Anna," Regina whispers. "Our precious gift. That is all matters to us."

* * *

"Are you ok?" Regina asks when she and Robin close the door to their bedroom. She had fallen asleep in their arms tonight, just as she had as a baby.

"How did I ever think I would look at her and feel anything but love?" Robin asks, as he wraps his arms around Regina and pulls her gently to their bed. "I don't know how to thank you. You're holding this family together right now. You're holding me together."

Regina shakes her head. "I love you. You have been my rock for 17 years. I can be yours when you need."

Robin's fingers run over Regina's cheeks, a soft, awed smile on his lips. "You always are. I am so lucky to have you."

Regina smiles back at Robin, still amazed by the love in his eyes when he looks at her. "We'll be ok, and so will our baby. She's going to need us to help her remember that she is so good and kind and special."

"We will. She will have you as a roll model and a teacher. She'll know that she can handle the power and be good." Seeing Anna use magic today may have frightened Robin, but now looking at Regina, he knows it's a part of both of them, a beautiful part, no matter where it comes from.

Regina sighs. "It just kills me to see her in so much pain. She shouldn't have to deal with this."

"She shouldn't, but she won't be alone."

"She won't, and neither will you. You aren't any less of an amazing father for thinking about what Zelena did."

"I don't want to think any more tonight. I just want to hold you and fall asleep with you in my arms."

"Come here." Regina scoots up the bed, pulling Robin along with her. She opens her arms, and he nuzzles himself against her chest. Regina wraps her arms tightly around Robin and presses a kiss to his hair. "I love you so much." He's crying again; she can feel the tears wetting her shirt. "I've got you," she promises, rocking him and rubbing his back. He nods against her and holds on tighter.


End file.
